mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kotal Kahn
Relation to Shao Kahn Does Kotal Khan have any relation to Shao Khan?--Epicportlemaster101 (talk) 19:17, June 21, 2014 (UTC) Kotal is a descendant of Shao. 20:03, June 21, 2014 (UTC) That's what I thought.--Epicportlemaster101 (talk) 19:03, June 27, 2014 (UTC) Actually he isn't, Ed Boon confirmed it on his twitter. 17:47, June 29, 2014 (UTC) Voice Actor Should it be added that he's being voiced by Phil LaMarr? Like Sub-Zero, its very obvious who they're being voiced by, but its not been "officially" stated. MrSN202 (talk) 04:22, July 13, 2014 (UTC) :As likely as it is (it does sound like him) I'd rather wait until we get an official cast list.TPShadowDragon[[User talk:Riley Heligo| Born into flame!]] 10:57, July 13, 2014 (UTC) Kotal Kahn IS the NEW Emperor of Outworld. It has OFFICIALLY been confirmed in Raiden's walthrough trailer.Shadow521 (talk) 01:59, August 5, 2014 (UTC) Kahn is title, reminds me of War Gods. The Kahn in his name seems to be in title only. Also, he feels like he might be a reference to War Gods, going along with his Aztec theme. -Guyver Probably is a title The great eyebrows of truth spoke that he was the new ruler of outworld. so shao might have a last name, or the name was given to him entirely by Onaga, with onaga being above such a title. or Kotal could haev given himself the suffix in reverence to Shao. Stalin is a self given name as well, many world leaders re-name themselves in authoritarian countries. Strykers ending in MK9 If you watch the MK9 ending of Stryker, you see a newspaper with a headline saying: ANCIENT MAYANS WARNED OF OUTWORLD INVASION Kotal Kahn certainly has something to do with that. Maybe it should be added to trivia? SoefianB (talk) 16:16, December 26, 2014 (UTC) pretty sure that's nothing more than a little joke. doubt Kotal Kahn was even planned for at the time. --Byakuya[[User talk:Byakuya600| The Slayer of Colossi]] 21:23, December 26, 2014 (UTC) Are you sure though? I mean that's a very weird joke given that it might be part of the plot of the game. I mean, in no MK have we seen Mayans right? Now, out of nowhere comes one and in the last MK ending (though none cannon) speaks of an invasion done by these Mayans. Also note that it says that the Mayans are inavding outworld, outworld isn't taking over any Mayan realm, this certainly means that it worked out for the Mayans given that Kotal has KAHN in his name, which we all now is a title given to leaders. And you're right, Kotal Kahn wasn't planned back then but this might show that they atleast had it in mind. Plus, with Shao Kahn gone, Kotal Kahn might be the main antagonist of the game. 08:01, December 27, 2014 (UTC) Ok Pretty sure it's a reference to the Mayan calendar ending sometime in 2012, and people thinking the end of the world was coming at that time (which the Outworld invasion did resemble). SmokeSound off! 22:16, December 27, 2014 (UTC) exactly, the game was released in 2011 when idiots were at their worst with that end of the world shit. nothing more than an easter egg. --Byakuya[[User talk:Byakuya600| The Slayer of Colossi]] 05:18, December 28, 2014 (UTC) Although it probably wasn't planned, it's a big coincidence considering the latest chapter of the comic. 19:58, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Some issues Ok, no doubt about Kotal is based in te prehispanic civilizations of Mexico. But in the article I found some issues: *1: The best form is Moctezuma. Montezuma is a variant. Is not a big problem here. *2: The variations (Sun god, war god and blood god) are based not only in one Aztec god: The sun and war was Huitzilopochtli - in Trvia is already noted - but the blood god is Xipe Totec, the skinless brother of Huitzilopochtli and Quetzalcóatl. The appearance is based in Quetzalcóatl. Whoever who reads this, the last year I had a class of the prehispanic cultures in México and I'm mexican, thats why I know this things. -- 03:27, January 19, 2015 (UTC) BTW, I'm not joking, my real name is Quetzalcóatl. And sorry for my signature, I dunno how to make it looks like in others wikis. Outworld civil war Okay, we know from the comics that Outworld is locked in a civil war between Kotal Kahn and Mileena for Shao Kahn's throne. Now, we know that Kotal Kahn has D'vorah and Erron Black on his side (TVTropes claim Reptile sided with him, but I'll wait the game's say on the matter) while Mileena has the Red Dragon backing her. Should we do a list on who's supporting who and updating it as we know more on the matter? Kotal Kahn *D'vorah *Erron Black Mileena *The Red Dragon 00:39, January 29, 2015 (UTC)Strawberry Juice Knight Trivia :Kotal Kahn is the only character to have a Brutality in which the initiate dies as a result of the Brutality. Can anyone explain this description further (or rewrite, remove)? I thought nearly every opponent will die as a result of Brutality. --'TX55TALK'' 03:23, June 3, 2015 (UTC) No...the player as Kotal Kahn initiates a move what causes a brutality, one of the brutalities has Kotal Kahn kill himself instead of killing his opponent...Riley Heligo[[User talk:Riley Heligo| '''The Forgotten Sinner]] 07:40, June 3, 2015 (UTC) :Ah, now I understand. Thanks. --'TX55'TALK 07:44, June 3, 2015 (UTC) :Kotal and the Predator both share this trait, and they both were worshipped as gods by the Aztec's as gods. Now John Throne say's that this isn't relevent in the slightest. I would argue that while not of super great importence, it is an interesting trival fact that is a fun fact. It is trivival information, but that is what the section is for, trivia, or interesting information. I think it's an interesting fact worth noteing at any rate.BrocktonBlocbuster (talk) 04:49, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Yes, it is a happy coincidence that both Kotal and the Predator were worshiped as gods (Movie canon only for the Pred) by ancient Mezo-American cultures. Yay. But it's just that. A coincidence they share in storyline, but guess what, as far the MK universe is concerned, the Predator doesn't even exist. So it doesn't matter, as it's not brought up in the game, and it's kind of reaching as far as trivia goes. That likes saying Freddy Kruger and Scorpion are similar simply because they both came back from the dead and are in one way or the other connected to the element of fire. Yeah it's funny how it works out, but it's unimportant and doesn't serve any purpose as trivia other than taking up space. JohnsThrone (talk) 05:20, July 10, 2015 (UTC)